


Stay forever

by Renatinhapgf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renatinhapgf/pseuds/Renatinhapgf
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Stay forever

It could be ... It was what I wanted it to be, like a normal start to the weekend, routine, like any other. I woke up at dawn to go to the bathroom and felt the heat of her body next to mine.   
The longer hair framed her collarbone and fell subtly over the elevation of her breasts, making it look like a kind of Renaissance painting. A Renaissance painting that carried teeth marks close to the rib, but still. I smiled for a moment until I thought about what would become of tomorrow, what she would say to justify her "moment of weakness" or the other various reasons why that night had been a mistake ... A mistake we had made several times during the last month.  
I could rebel, refuse to spend another night of mistakes beside her, but the truth was that I understood her and I yearned for her as well. I went back to bed and Scully muttered something indecipherable before wrapping her legs around mine and choking me with her tight hug, sinking her nose into my neck, taking me prisoner. 

Yes ... take me, I begged silently. 

The smell of musk and jasmine flooded the room and I could die on that bed, veiled by the blue eyes framed by the wrinkles that I had certainly given her. So many years ... Still my Scully. I managed to sleep some time later, blessed by her presence, but I woke up alone in bed ... This brings back memories.

I dressed, resigned, maybe I was too old to surprise me, or maybe I just agreed with her reasons for wanting to leave. I washed my face in the bathroom sink and tried to hold on to the hope that we could make another mistake soon, but before my fantasies could console me, reality knocked on my door ... Literally, and there she was, with her slim and small body, without the imposing heels, without the makeup covering the mole and without the shield against all our feelings, that I could detect in her eyes. 

\- hey ...   
-Hey.

My shirt fell over her pale thighs and she sported a youthful smile that I hadn't seen in a long time. Then, holding out a mug of coffee towards me, she blushed and asked quietly: 

-Can I stay?  
-Stay forever.


End file.
